The new droid
by Alias 10
Summary: hey fellas! this is my first fan fic, so let me know how it goes. give me the good and the bad please. im lookin for anything to make me a better writer. now sit back and enjoy the tale of a new creation of the maverick hunters... or is it from them!?!
1. Default Chapter Title

Several years after the final confrontation with the mavericks, the world was   
still in peace. Rock was re-made into a human and grew old and Zero became the   
head master of the currently stilled maverick hunters. The only use left for the   
hunters was simple law enforcement to petty criminals. The world had settled into   
a perfect utopia. But no utopia last for long...   
  
Among the nations there were small groups of humans looking to overthrow androids   
and robots forever, but had no means of doing so. Until the decaying human mind of   
rock snapped, having lost most his memory due to old age, all he remembered was   
fighting, fighting was his life, and fighting was the only thing left in his mind.   
He was easily persuaded to join the resistance and started designing robot after   
robot that could have destroyed even the maverick hunters at their prime. He had   
designed well over 35 robots before he died. After the death of rock, the resistance   
immediately started construction on the robots. Only having the resources for 10,   
they decided to send them to the maverick hunters base for the rest of the materials,   
as well as a trial run.  
  
"SCRAMBLE! All hunters to cargo-holds 1-4! SCRAMBLE!" the computer sounded. Many   
of the hunters were coming out of stasis pods from waiting to be called, some had   
been waiting since the end of the mavericks and had corroded wires, so these hunters   
were easily taken out. The new bots destroyed several pods before opening destroying   
the hunters inside. Zero rushes to the scene...  
  
"Commander, report!" Zero ordered.  
  
"They came completely undetected or seen, virtual..." BOOM!!! The commander blown in   
mid sentence.  
  
"All units regroup!" Zero quickly organized the remaining hunters. "Split into parties   
and attack in waves! Everyone watch a partners back!" the droids did so. Zero went alone.   
  
Droids flying left and right, the battle was being lost fast. There wasn't a scratch   
in these new fighters! "RETREAT!" Zero shouted.  
  
The hunters sank back into a control room getting damage reports and making plans for   
the next attack. But strangely the bots never came. After confirmation of their leaving   
the hunters quickly checked supplies finding all gone. Zero called a meeting.  
  
"These new robots are above the power of anything we have faced before," Zero started,   
"we have no choice but to finish the new technology that X started before becoming mentally   
instill. I recognized those bots as having some of X's ideas in them. Could he have been   
a part of this? But that is beside the point. We need to finish X's dream. I have already   
started our best minds on deciphering X's extremely complex codes and wiring schematics.   
I intend to make this dream come true."  
  
The maverick hunter scientists were working day in and day out to make this new android   
happen. One night in a dream Zero was given instructions as to how this robot was to be   
built, but in his dream Zero what constantly being referred to as X. In his dream he saw   
a dark blue-green armor and a three silver-pronged helmet with all three prongs jetting   
back, and an arm cannon with some foreign inscription on it. His left arm had a slot for   
some laser sword. And finally Zero was told of a new alloy to use on him, and given explicit   
instructions on how to make it. Waking in his regeneration capsule, Zero found what was   
described as the Dream Crystal next to him and immediately got to work on this droid. He   
worked all day and all night, copying every last thing from his dream onto the robot, even   
down to the inscription, which was understood in the dream meaning "Vision". The Droid was   
then named after this inscription, Vision!  
  
Zero called a meeting "Maverick hunters," he started, "X had a dream that I believe was   
passed to me. I was given the exact instructions to the new robot; I do not understand   
any of this except that this new fighter may be the key to fighting these new opponents.   
I give you, Vision!" Zero pulled away the curtain on the new robot. All we amazed and applauded.  
  
The next few days were spent teaching the new droid how to fight and give him history   
and lessons on the maverick hunters. Before long all the training procedures were completed.  
  
Meanwhile, resistance had appointed a leader and finished 6 more bots. The leader went   
by the name of Chancellor Cayus. Cayus quickly learned the systems of the new robots and   
began designing a master droid. Cayus with 16 completed droids and fully confident of their   
capabilities, sent 8 to different laboratories around the world in order to get more   
supplies and in order to keep the hunters from getting them. 7 stayed with Cayus himself   
in the resistance base. And he sent the last to the maverick hunter base to demolish them once and for all.  
  
"SCRAMBLE! Maverick aproa..." BOOM!!!!!! The speakers destroyed. Vision rushes to the scene.   
  
"My code is Chaotor. I am lord of the destruction of those that oppose my power!!!" the   
robot yelled to Vision.  
  
"And I am Vision, your successor!" with that a huge ball of energy blasted from Visions   
blaster. Chaotor not expecting damage is thrown to the floor. He rises and attacks at full   
force. Chaotor lets out a waving blast from his chest imploding everything in its path.   
Vision withstands the blast but takes a gash. Vision dashes forward giving one swift cut   
from his sword; evaded. Chaotor fires another beam into the air giving off wave after   
wave of energy all bouncing until hitting a computer or Vision. Vision falls and struggles   
to his feet. He then charges up and fffftt... gone fazes out. Chaotor thinking Vision ran   
starts destroying again. But soon yet another blast comes from behind Chaotor. Vision   
reappears with the blast and soon charges once again. Once charged he lets out a wide   
beam that covers Chaotor's body fazing him out. But he doesn't come back.  
  
After the battle the hunters are completely astounded with Vision. They soon asked how he   
fazed and returned. "I have a chip that holds my molecules thinly together keeping me intact   
and making me unable to be seen. But they are so weakly bonded that one decent blast could   
indefinitely separate them. And a beam with the ability to do that is unstable itself, meaning   
that the bot must be considerably weak, or near destruction for it to work."  
  
The news of Chaotor's destruction comes quickly to Cayus. Cayus furiously sends reinforcements   
to the other robots and stopping all other bot building to make the ultimate design of Cayus.  
  
Zero, picking up on the mavericks heading to those labs gives him the exact locations of   
the labs that the other robots are in. Zero briefs Vision on the labs and goes under   
construction to soon have power similar to Vision's. Vision is dispatched...  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Vision first visits the laboratory in London, England. The bots have enslaved   
the people of the city. The townspeople are hiding scared and the police can't   
do a thing about the robots. The robots are searching house-by-house getting   
whatever useful supplies they have and finding good steak-out spots to wait for   
Vision. Vision rushes to the scene...  
  
Vision arrives on the west end of London. He immediately starts blowing droids   
to pieces. They attack him forgetting their positions. Vision releases blast after   
blast of energy at them destroying several at a time. Too many arrive; he charges   
up and lets out a huge fazing beam, disintegrating many. But soon, mavericks start   
coming in armors and hover bikes. These mavericks had been upgraded to be strong   
enough to damage Vision! He lets out his sword and starts blocking and dodging,   
having no time to concentrate on anything else. One hover biked-maverick rides   
directly toward him. Vision drill kicks him, then spinning around to land on the   
bike. He speeds away with a fleet of mavericks behind. Shooting behind him, Vision   
doesn't even notice the armored droid in front of him, the bike; demolished and   
Vision goes flying! The armored bot in front of him was a hybrid of the two normal   
armors, flying and sword; only this armor had a head to it. In fact, this armor   
was a maverick, in and of itself!  
  
The maverick attacks at full force, calling off all other droids approaching.   
The slash from the sword is devastating. Vision lets of a ball of energy then   
quickly fazes out. The droid starts telling all the rest of the mavericks to start   
shooting randomly in order to hit Vision. But before finishing his orders, he receives   
a blast in the back; Vision jumps on the mavericks back and sticks his fist into the   
armor. He then lets out his sword, going right through the armor. The droid falls to   
the ground and blows! When the smoke clears the droids can see nothing of Vision...  
  
In the Lab... Scape-Fawn is gathering the last of the materials and putting them   
into the hovercraft to be taken to Cayus. Scape-Fawn is a large fawn (half man, half   
goat) looking robot. His goat legs are green and his upper body is deep red, his eyes   
glow a brighter red color and it crackles like lightning away from his eye. Vision   
rushes in...  
  
"It's too late! The ship of supplies is already leaving!" said Scape-Fawn with great   
satisfaction in his voice. "Now I have to kill you so you don't interfere with the   
Chancellor's plans."  
  
"Let's do it!" Vision yells and attacks...  
  
Vision lets out a ball of energy and leaps into the air. The ball of energy is   
evaded but Visions sword is not. Fawn gets up and lets out a sonic blast from   
his blaster. The wave blows Vision to a wall. Fawn comes right back with another   
attack, this is a lullaby shot, Visions circuits temporarily stop. Fawn immediately   
lets another sonic shot out. Vision recovers and attacks throwing his sword and   
sword generator at him. Unwary to the attack, Fawn takes a severe cut across the   
chest. Fawn charges up!  
  
"Sonic Boom!!!" Fawn screams. Great waves of sonic blast are emitted from every   
part of his body. Vision is pressed against a wall from this attack. Fawn fires   
another sonic blast digging into Vision's armor; he struggles to his feet and   
fires a blast toward Fawn. Easily maneuvered away from, Fawn charges again. Vision   
retakes his sword and fires a shot to Fawn; this stops the charging for a moment,   
giving Vision time to do so. He fazes.  
  
"Sonic Boo..." Fawn gets cut off from the attack... literally. Vision had sliced   
right through Fawns waist and he was barely in one piece. Fawn falls to the ground,   
hardly able to move.  
  
"You wont get away, I am going to self destruct this whole base." With that Fawn   
blows. The crystal in Vision's chest glows... Vision realizes a new power of the   
Dream crystal... lullaby shield. Vision grabs Fawn's crystal and teleports with only   
seconds to spare before the explosion.  
  
"Good work Vision," says Commander Zeath over the intercom, "Zero is still under   
construction, so until he is finished I will be giving you your objectives. Follow   
the cargo ship and try to stop it from getting to Cayus!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Vision replies as he grabs a hover bike and speeds off.   
  
The cargo ship is so full that it is slowed a bit; this is just enough to get Vision   
to the ship before long. He jumps onto the ship and cuts his way in. time to try   
this new power, Vision's crystal glows and a pick bubble about 5 feet in diameter   
forms around him. As he walks around every mechanical thing around him is turned   
off and stays off for a few seconds after leaving the shield. The power was being   
drained but now that he knew what it did, he turned it off. He charges and fazes out.   
  
Vision finds his way to the cargo bay where 6 robots like the one in the streets of   
London. He sneaks up and stabs the first in the chest and becomes visible. The droids   
start attacking non-stop. Vision takes some hits and he pulls out Fawns crystal. Putting   
it in his blaster his armor changes to green and deep red. He lets out wave after wave   
of sonic blast keeping the mavericks at the far wall; he had destroyed 2 more before the  
power ran out. 2 others attack with blasts from their cannons, while the last came at   
Vision with a sword. As soon as he was in range, Vision turns on the lullaby shield   
rendering the maverick useless. He grabs the bot and uses it as a shield for the energy   
balls. The bot is quickly destroyed and Vision fazes out. The mavericks start shooting   
in all directions. Vision evades them and lets a ball of energy right into the head of   
one of the armors blowing his head off and making him fall into the other. The other cuts   
through the first and cuts at Vision. Dodging, Vision returns with a cut from his own   
sword taking the last maverick out. Vision puts trackers on the equipment and ejects it   
all. Before the ship even knows what's going on, the maverick hunter's HQ teleports all   
the supplies along with Vision back to the base...  



	3. Default Chapter Title

"Vision," commander Zeath started, "Good work! Zero is in construction right now   
and we will send him out to help as soon as he's done."  
  
"Do you know when?" Vision asked.  
  
"No, we can reactivate him with the new technology, but he will not have enough   
energy to carry such a strong body. We need you to head to a specific lab; this   
lab has a power crystal powerful enough for the new armor and sword, and the few   
other things we are adding... but anyway, the crystal is presently being tested   
now and they intend to use it on their ultimate Maverick... we need you to recover   
it. A maverick named Toathmose is presently at that base. He is an extremely smart   
bot. He has made many of his own weapons and security systems in his base. Be   
careful. He is located in Brasilia, Brazil."  
  
"Sure thing." With that Vision set off for the lab.  
  
Vision teleports just out of sensor range of the base... even Toathmose's range.   
He fazes out. Vision head by one of the command posts and gets fired upon! Vision   
comes out of being fazed just in time to get hit without being scattered. He falls   
to the ground wondering how they saw him. Vision notices they have some sort of   
scanner eyepiece attached to their heads.  
  
"Oh, no!" the mavericks cry, "He's here! Do you know what he did to Chaotor?" with   
that an alarm sounded all throughout the forest. Mavericks start coming from everywhere   
and everything. Vision attacks the droids. The droids overpower him so far, but Vision   
plugs in Scape-Fawn's crystal and blasts away. The mavericks cant even get near him.   
Vision saves the crystal power and charges a fazing beam, many mavericks run while   
many others get fazed. Vision fires several blasts and the mavericks retreat.  
  
"No big deal." Vision chuckles to himself, just then, he realizes he spoke too soon.   
A huge Maverick with an armor as powerful as his and a blaster twice his size appears.   
It attacks. Vision dodges some attacks before getting smashed by one big one. The   
maverick jumps on Vision and starts crushing him, the only part of his body that wasn't   
armored was his power crystal. Vision charges a shot and fires a narrow, concentrated   
fazing beam right at the crystal. It eventually fazes and the maverick falls to the   
ground. More start approaching. Vision clears out the insides of the other armored bot   
and gets inside.  
  
"2063, where is the hunter?" one asked.  
  
"I barely made it alive." Vision answered, "Can you see the cut marks?"  
  
"Which way did he go?"  
  
"North."  
  
"Good work, keep it up. Head to the mechanics bay for repairs."  
  
"Yes sir." Vision heads to the base.  
  
At the lab... Toathmose, (a maverick about the size of Vision, black and gray armor,   
his head is that of a stork's, and a big black crystal in his chest... very skinny)   
is giving the final tests to the new crystal. Toathmose goes into the containment area   
after a successful final test; Toath stores the crystal in a compartment in his tiny   
body. Vision rushes to the scene.  
  
"I was waiting for you to show up..." Toath began, "though looking very unchallenging,   
you'll find my brain very hard to defeat." Vision laughs and fires a shot. Goes right   
through him. "Not me!!!" Vision turns around and sees many projections of Toath.   
  
"Nice games, but you cant take me one on one." The illusions stop. Toath attacks with   
a shot from a gun he made... "Nice gun, but its all noise, no energy..." suddenly, Vision   
is smashed into a wall.   
  
"Invisible shots" Toathmose sneers as he speaks. He lets off a few more rounds of invisible   
energy, Vision hit by most of them. Vision tries a few more shots, Toath teleports out of   
the way!  
  
"There's no way to beat him!" Vision exclaims at his communicator. Before Zeath could   
respond, his communicator blows up from an invisible blast. Vision plugs in Fawn's crystal   
and turns shooting, this does hit Toath, because you can't get away from a blast that   
spreads like sound. Toath, surprised from damage, turns on his rage and releases the power   
given by his body and crystal. Vision is thrown to the wall through telekinetic energy.   
Toath psychically turns on all his machines, and Vision is shot at from all sides. He   
takes major damage and finds refuge under a testing table. Vision spots the generator   
of the weapons and dashes for it, he slashes away with no effect, Toath presses him to   
the wall, crushing him. Vision turns on his lullaby shield, turning the generator of and   
disturbing Toathmose. Vision fires a shot at Toath witch knocks him to the ground. Vision   
turns off the machines manually and slices at Toath, he takes a blow, destroying the crystal   
hold, Toath's crystal falls and Vision recovers it. Thinking the battle is over Vision   
heads to get Zero's new crystal from Toath, but Toath uses that crystal to charge him. He grows... he gets bulkier. He looses the psychic power of the old crystal and becomes just a fighting, agile robot.   
  
"This kind of power is overwhelming!" Toath yells. "I will, destroy you!"  
  
"Round two!" Vision replies with sarcasm. Toath attacks with an arm cannon blowing Vision   
through the wall. Toath attacks with kicks and punches and blast after blast of energy.   
Vision is getting tosses like a rag doll, trying to change from a tactical battle to a   
brutality battle throws him off. Vision fires a ball of energy and follows the attack   
with a cut from his sword. First missing and the cut knocks him only a little. Toath jumps   
from wall to wall, dodging all of Visions shots. Vision shoots his balls of energy in a   
line forcing Toath to him and a hand-to-hand battle starts, even match, no hits being made,   
and no damage being taken. Vision seeing this is going nowhere charges and fazes out. Toath   
frantically shoots, hoping to get Visions, then he starts jumping walls so he doesn't get   
hit. Vision all the while is lining up and attack, waiting for Toath to get close enough,   
Vision then grabs Toath's leg and drags him to the ground. Vision jumps on his back and   
slices through it, once revealing the wiring, Vision fires multiple shots into his back,   
and Vision jumps away watching his body blow. Vision retrieves the crystal for Zero and   
returns to base.  
  
"Zero is almost completed. Take a break." Zeath paused, "You earned it."  
  
"No, sir" Vision replied almost offended. "I plan not to let them build any more robots.   
Just give me a new location to go to..."  



End file.
